Kenji Hatake
Kenji Hatake is a -ranked shinobi hailing from Yakigakure, stated to be the most intelligent of his generation. While being the grandson of , Kenji never allows this to get to his head. Always stating to be on equal terms. Background Kenji was born to into the Nara Clan, as the son of a Nara clansmen. His father, is supposedly the son of the infamous Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja. Kenji's mother lives in Yakigakure, while his father lives in Konohagakure. However, his father saw it fitting, that he lived with his mother in borders of Yaki to grow up there and succeed. As a descendant of Kakashi, Kenji extensively excels in the Lightning Release. Which drew attention towards him during his academy days, being recognized by all the Jōnin of the village. His mother herself trained him in the basics of the Shadow Imitation Technique. After his graduation, his mothers new husband decided he'd teach Kenji a new style, the Storm Release. After months of training, Kenji began to grow tired,and stopped caring for the style. Meaning Kenji's ability to use the Storm Release, is extremely limited. Appearance Unlike other members of the Nara Clan Kenji has white hair like his farther Kakashi, with his headband around his forehead. Kenji wears a one piece type attire covered by the regular Jonin coat. Chunin Exams During the chunin exams Kenji is seen wearing a navy blue one piece set, which resembled the clothing of Rock Lee, and Might Guy. On his back lies the White Light Chakra Sabre, said to have been recreated by his father. Personality Kenji has a very lazy personality he really hates doing things unless it is really necessary. His mother blames it on his father, however saying she isn't sure. Kenji shows a strong feeling towards his comrades, as well as to things that have to way to defend themselves. On a numerous amount of occasions at the academy, other students laugh when someone does something wrong, instead Kenji would blurt out at them telling them to shut up. These actions led to him being recognized as the leader of the genin. This however, is a actually coat to his true personality, as he is truly a lazy ninja. These things are said to be inherited by his grandfather. At times, he'd rather give up, rather than have a battle, even if it's for fun. Abilities Kenji is versatile, on within the boundaries of , , and partial . Unique, use with all fields being able to use them together effectively to corner his foes. He also displayes an ability of keen smelling. Being able to even smell those using the Attack Prevention Technique. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Shadowing his grandfarther, Kenji is a specialist in the department of Lightning Release ninjutsu. This is proven by his ability to use the Sentora, a small scale Chidori, to its fullest extent. Being able to use techniques such as the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration, can secondarily complement his prowess. At which he uses to conduct onto the ground, allowing him to add paralysis to opponents caught in his Shadow Imitation Technique. He's also been seen being able to add electromagnetics to his liquified moves. During his training, Kenji knew he lacked in a few departments, and speed, as in natural running. After studying the Lightning Release Armour's mechanics, he found that the user's used lightning to stimulate the nervous system. He thought, if he could apply that very thing, just to his feet, he would be able to increase his speed, at which he ultimately succeeded in harnessing the Flash Step. A technique, that not only allows Kenji, to increase his speed, but to also leave a trail of lightning, causing paralysis. While adding the bonus of the Flash Step with his Lightning Pulse, he can further enhance his ability. His water mastery isn't as extensive as his lightning, but it does help enhance. His first technique, is the Water Release: Exploding Water Lion, he can generate a lion, made of water, and upon contact it explodes. He last technique, implied with water, is the Burning Rain Technique. A technique, that allows him to knead up chakra, and spit it into the air, and as it falls down onto the opponent, leaves embers, that absorb chakra. Limited on water release, but specializes in Lightning Release, Kenji, with the help of his step-father, can combine the two, and creates the Storm Release. His usage of the Storm Release, is also limited, as he only knows three techniques for it. The first is the Storm Release: Tunneling Laser; Kenji first generates a light in his hand, otherwise known as a beam. The beam can reflect off of items and trees, etc, as long as the user has the needed chakra. Once the beam has made contact with the foe, it sends a small electrical, capable if leaving the target(s), in a state of paralysis, for a max of three minutes. The next, is the Storm Release: Wild Laser Dance; Kenji creates a torrent of lasers spinning around them that can act as a shield and attack at the same time. These lasers can move at alarming speeds and pack quite a punch when they hit an object or a person. Hiden Kenji's secondary style of combat, is the ability to use his clan's secret techniques of shadow manipulation. The first move he was taught, was the Shadow Imitation Technique. The Shadow Imitation Technique allows Kenji to extend his shadow on any type of solid surface, including water, and as far as they want as long as there is a sufficient area. Even though his clan's Hiden techniques are his preferred secondary style of combat, this style, was taught to Kenji first. After graduating the academy, Kenji began to focus on improving his ability to use his clan's technique, and started with the Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique. Not only is he able to use it with Chakra Blades, after infusing his own chakra into them, he is also able to combine it with his extensive specialization over the Lightning Release. His next technique he's added, is the Shadow-Neck Binding Technique, which allows Kenji to inflict direct damage to the enemy by transforming and moving shadows endowed with physical power. His last technique added into the arsenal is the Shadow Sewing Technique; instead of merely immobilising and controlling like the Shadow Imitation Technique. Kenji can change the shape of their shadow into several sharp needles and controls each separately. Intelligence Kenji's greatest trait despite his adolescent age, most noticeably as a strategist and tactician; great enough to outsmart his farther Kakashi who his a Jōnin himself. When Kenji and Shikamaru played shōgi, Shikamaru found himself a bit to often. Shikamaru became pissed upon realising he couldn't beat him at his own favorite game. As a result, Shikamaru found the test Asuma gave to him a while back to Kenji which revealed that Kenji's intelligence was beyond that of Shikamaru's, when he was around Kenji's age. Kenji sometime uses deception against his foes, to pit himself against the ropes, giving the opponent a thought of superiority over him, letting them think they've won a battle. Kenji learned that shinobi that tend to think they won, attempt to go out in a "bang" to finish off their opponents. Allowing them to exert all of their chakra at once. Category:IYoGod